List of Episodes (sorted)
Alphabetical Order= Alphabetical Order * 101 Bart-matians * 200 Carrot Bart * 3 Wishes, And You're Out * 8 Hours and Counting * A Crossover Chistmas * A Key to my Future * A Star is Born * A-pork-alypse Now! * Adventures in Bart-sitting * B.O.R.T.Y * Bad Luck * Barhotep * Bart Arcade * Bart Through Everything * Bart's Bag * BartBall * Barttastic Voyage * Baseball Crisis * Beachcombers * Black and White * Bodygaurd Kong * Bodytropolis * Book 'Em * Boxing Fever * Boy's Night Out * Brawl in the Family * Busted * CCTV * Cartoon Carnival * Chatter Box * Cleansiness is Next to Bartlines * Close Encounters of Toon Kind * Control Freak * Crime and Funishment * Deep End * Do Not Lean Out of the Window * Doccument-ally * Dropzone * Duck Hunt * Duck Soup * Easter Butterfly * Emergency * Forget Me Not? * Fortune Cookies * Fourmula 1 * Future Stock * Germ Warfare * Ghost-blasters * Going Up * Gone Screwey * Gone Skiing * Halloween with Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Happy Campers * Happy Last Birthday * Heatwave * Hide and Seek * Hit the Road, Bart! * Honokaland * Hypno-Bart * H²O * Idiot TV * Interdimenstional Door * Invincible * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Cartoon * It's a Small World * It's been a Hard Day's Noise! * It's the Last Straw * Jailbreak!!! * Jolly Roger Bart * Keepin' Cool * Lands of the Lost * Lincoln and the Giant Girls * Lori's Diary * Lost in Space * Mayday, Mayday * Memory Lame * Messy Job * Metamorphosis * Mission Stewie-possible * Mission to Earth * Modeled Voodoo * Moo Cow Bart * My Beautiful Prison * Necklace * Night Watchmen * Nightmare Fuel * No Bikinis Allowed * No Tresspassing * Numbskulls * Occupied * Off Limits * Oil Man * Paper Chase * Penalty Shot * Peter is a Dictator! * Photo Finish * Plankton and the Magic Bean * Pranks War * Prehistoric Crossover * Pyramid Love * Ragequit! * Rainbow Dash In The Big Stinkin' City * Rainbow X * Rainy Day Afternoon * Rip Van Winkle * Road Dash * Robobart * Seperation Axitiety * Sheepbart * Sick-son * Skateboarding * Sleepless Night * So Lonely * Sold! * Strike! * Supermarket Shinanigans * Teeth Trouble * Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis * Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis II * Terror Tales of Crossover Crisis III * The 100th Episode (100th episode) * The Big Bullies * The Diet * The Garden of Horrors * The Island of No Return * The Leprechaun Bites Back * The Love God * The Luck of Bart-ish * The Man Who Dislikes Women * The Outsider * The Rise for the Fall * The Time Machine * The Ugly Ducking * The Wonder-Whistle * Tree Climbers * Turkey Fiction * Underwater * Upside Down * VHS Bonazna * Vaccumagator * Virtual Voyage * Wanted: El Barto * Wasteland * Who Rubbed Out Mordecai? * Wingin' It * Working Ed * Yojambo! |-|Premiere Order=Coming Soon! |-|Production Order=Coming Soon!